


it's how you use it

by jeffcatson



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, Sex Toys, Zero Gravity, rogue academia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffcatson/pseuds/jeffcatson
Summary: “Hey, Ryder. You feeling adventurous?”





	it's how you use it

 

“Hey, Ryder. You feeling adventurous?”

Ryder leans back to see shyness on Peebee’s face, mixed with eagerness and hope. They’re floating in the escape pod, slowly making out, a few weeks and three vaults in to “fooling around, no strings attached”. Heavy-lidded and languorous, it takes Ryder a moment to parse the question.

“I know, I know”, Peebee says, before Ryder has a chance to answer. “Ask the girl who packed up to come to a new galaxy, then got the most important job in the Initiative dropped in her lap. Not to mention the one who keeps jumping in to gravity wells for fun - “

“Half the time, it’s me chasing you”, Ryder smiles, liking seeing Peebee a little flustered. She’s had time, now, to see how Peebee’s mind works a mile a minute: she’s even started working out some of Peebee’s train of thought based on the scattered chatter that comes out.

“Right, right”, Peebee says, then seems to brace herself, all at once shrugging a confident, sexy expression onto her face. “I mean”, she continues, and she’s lilted her voice to go all high and musical too - Ryder grins, thinking she’ll never let on how obvious Peebee’s efforts are. “How’s about, we try out something new? I’ve got something new. And hot. Okay, we’re going to try it. You’ll love it. You’ll see.”

“Anything you like”, Ryder says, and pushes up to the ceiling to grab a bar as Peebee goes for the gravity controls. Before Ryder can blink, Peebee’s clambering through the hatch back into her room, and picking up something on her desk.

“All right: come on, Poc!”

Ryder raises an eyebrow as Peebee’s pet piece of Remnant lights up and flies into the escape pod. Peebee follows behind, tapping out commands on a small console.

“Okay, gravity’s going off - Poc, watch out”, she says, typing at the same time, and both Poc and Ryder wrap a limb around a secure bar and stabilise themselves as the weight goes out of them. Poc looks almost sentient as she floats higher into the air, loose limbs flailing a little before finding a new equilibrium. Frankly, it’s adorable, and Ryder laughs, then catches Peebee watching her, looking pleased.

“Okay. So, you know how Remnant have their own built-in toolkit, and they’re compatible with the vaults, which is why using friendly Remnant’s always so handy, right?”

Ryder’s spotted something on the end of a floating limb, and has a feeling she knows where this is going, but nods along with Peebee anyway, trying not to grin too widely lest Peebee realise she’s caught on.

“And, you know how Poc and I have been working on making her compatible with some Milky Way tools, yeah? Yup. Basic mechanical stuff, have her help out with ship maintenance, oh, and at some point I’d love to fit her up with an omni-tool and share data - yup. Right. Well: I remember you said you had to leave behind all your sex toys, what with your dad packing your storage crates and all, aaaand: ta-da!”

Peebee grins broadly and extends jazz-hands towards one of Poc’s tentacles, on which there is - yup, she really did it - she’s attached what looks like a Remnant-themed dildo, shiny black and glowing with pulsing green lines. It matches Poc’s colouring beautifully. Poc chirrups happily, flashing her lights and waving a couple of tentacles in a mirror of Peebee’s jazz hands.

“You know, the two of you could start a dance troupe. I’d pay good money to see that”, Ryder says, pushing off the wall, flying over, and neatly catching herself by a foothold on the floor. Then she sees exactly what it is Poc’s brandishing on the end of her tentacle, waving it like some stubby little sword, and she can’t help it: Ryder bursts out laughing, clapping a hand over her mouth.

“I’m sorry - I’m so sorry - but Peebee: you know that thing’s about as big around as your hand?”, Ryder says, gasping between breaths. “There’s no way - ok, but it’s lovely, what a thoughtful gesture, such a great idea - “, and she dissolves again, bobbing uncontrollably around the space.

Peebee doesn’t seem offended, and Poc just flashes her lights cheerfully. Peebee curls a hand around the dildo, and holds up a closed fist, looking thoughtful. “Well, Pathfinder: there’s nothing like a new challenge to conquer, is there?”

And - well, there’s a thought. One that sends heat flushing through her chest: the idea of that size, and Peebee’s hand, warming her up, stretching her open slowly; building up to it over days and days - but, well. Really:

“Honey. No. There’s no way”, Ryder says, but bumps close to Peebee anyway, wraps both her hands around Peebee’s hand still on the dildo, and kisses her gently. “It’s such a lovely thought, though. You made all of this - just for me?”

“Just for you.” Peebee kisses her back, biting carefully at Ryder’s lip. “We’ll be the first ever users of a Remnant sex toy: can you imagine?”

“Oh, I can. Join the Initiative! Discover a new galaxy! With never-before-seen planets, and ecosystems, and - “

“ - and brand-new things to fuck!”, Peebee finishes, laughing.

“I don’t know, the angara still won’t show me parts of Aya, and if they’re not hiding rows of Remnant sex toy shops then I don’t know what they’re even doing with their lives - “

“It might help them lighten up a bit, don’t you think? Maybe we should send over a couple of prototypes.”

“Mm. See what that does for diplomatic relations. Can you imagine Tann’s face on that vidcall?”

“What, ‘our mission to the vault on Aya’s been delayed because the angara have all started having one big orgy?’ Nice. I’ll see if I can make some in blue, yeah?”

“Still”, Ryder says, returning to the dildo still clasped in both their hands, “Can you make something like that, but… smaller? Cause this - “, and she moves Peebee’s hand out of the way so she can run her palms over the shaft, almost glass-like in smoothness, “ - this is beautiful. And I love that you made it just for me.” She punctuates that last with kisses across Peebee’s fingertips, imagining them typing up plans and setting measurements on the 3D printer. Working all this out, as a surprise: figuring out exactly what she wanted to do with her. Ryder shudders a little, and looks up at Peebee to see her watching her closely.

“Oh, I can. You can even sit with me while I do the modelling, we’ll tweak anything you like. How about purple and blue lights, to match your very favourite vault-exploring buddy?” Poc chitters excitedly over them both, and Peebee grins. “But, in the meantime - “, and she widens her eyes at Ryder, “whatever are we do with ourselves now? I mean, I don’t know when I’ll next have time to work on the model, and you’re so busy, and then there’s this - “

Ryder jumps as the dildo suddenly starts up a vibration under her hand. Peebee taps her controller again, and the vibrations change to deep, thrumming pulses: exactly what Ryder had told her she liked from her old toys, a different galaxy and six hundred years away. She tightens her grip experimentally, and the vibration judders through into her bones; looks up to see Peebee beaming with professional pride.

“Very, very nice. This is great work”, Ryder says, trying for detached and feeling instantly betrayed by the flush in her cheeks. Peebee smiles, and pulls her closer with her free arm, squashing the dildo between both their bodies.

“You like it? This little old thing Poc and I cooked up together?”

Peebee’s gently pulling her closer and pushing her away, which is rubbing the dildo, still vibrating, against one of Ryder’s nipples. Ryder leans in to kiss her deeply, breaking off with a gasp.

“How’s about… you show me what else it can do?”

Peebee doesn’t seem to need any more invitation than that: she lets go of the controller, leaving it to float freely in the space, and holds tight to Ryder as she pushes off the floor, flying them both into the ceiling with a bump. She holds Ryder with a forearm across her chest, hand wrapped around a bar, and kisses her rough, and fast, knocking her head back into the ceiling.

Both their legs are floating freely: Peebee pulls at the bar and kicks up, pinning Ryder’s body against the ceiling, flush with her own. She grinds up into Ryder for a moment: once, twice, then breaks off with a groan, pulling back. Ryder looks at her to see her pupils wide, and a purple blush high up in her cheeks, and thinks for a moment things are about to go in a very different direction - but then Peebee’s reaching out for the dildo, and Ryder relaxes back into her grip.

Peebee leans her forehead against Ryder’s, and slowly, methodically, starts to run the dildo downwards over her body: around her breasts, catching back-and-forth on her nipples, eliciting gasps from Ryder and making her jerk and strain against Peebee’s restraining arm. Achingly slowly down her belly, then in circles over her thighs -

When she finally presses the dildo straight up between Ryder’s legs, thrumming vibrations deep into her sex through her clothes, Ryder arches up into Peebee and moans loudly into her mouth. It’s good, it’s strong, it’s right in her bones - it’s so _much_ -

Peebee lets up, but only long enough to adjust her grip, and then she’s moving again: one hand holding the dildo steady, and the force of her thigh moving behind it, pushing up into Ryder. Her other hand and one leg are still holding Ryder firmly against the ceiling, and Ryder can feel the vibrations going through her and into the steel of the escape pod. As warmth floods uncontrollably though her sex and up into her chest, it’s all she can do to just bury her face into Peebee’s neck and hold on tight.

Peebee likes to tease - they like to tease each other, playing with different ways of using hands and tongues, interrupting sex with back-and-forth quips - but this time she doesn’t interrupt her pace. She simply holds on to her, pressing her face into her cheek where Ryder’s buried in her neck, and grinds the vibrator up, and up, and up unchangingly, even as Ryder gasps and moans into her, even as Ryder’s orgasm overtakes her and she thrashes hard against Peebee’s restraining arm. Only when Ryder sags against her, floating away from the ceiling a little, does Peebee let go of the dildo and wrap both arms around Ryder instead.

Distantly, Ryder hears Peebee murmur, “Okay, Poc”, and registers the sound of the vibration stopping. Her own, and Peebee’s breathing suddenly sounds loud in the pod: she comes back to herself slowly, held tightly in the circle of Peebee’s arms.

 

*

 

The thing about sex in zero gravity is. The thing is. There still aren’t enough hands.

Well - Ryder thinks she could never have enough hands, with all she wants to do with Peebee, all the places she wants to touch, and oh, to keep stable on top of that? She’d thrust into Peebee with two fingers, and both of them would promptly float away from each other: Ryder would go to grab her with the other hand, and they’d collide with each other, and then the walls. Or the ceiling.

So, they got inventive. The pod’s lined with grab bars, and the both of them have become used to hooking feet or elbows into them, bobbing freely around the space like wobbly toys on a stand. Ryder would push Peebee against a surface, grab Peebee’s hands and wrap them around bars, leaving her with instructions to hold on tight as Ryder moves her attentions downwards. Or Peebee would let Ryder float freely, but hook her own feet firmly to the floor and hold on, arms wound around Ryder’s hips as she worked her over with her mouth.

It works. And the effort is so worth it. Every time Peebee hits the gravity button, and Ryder watches her whole body relax, elated, as the air takes her weight: it’s so worth it if only to see the look on her face as Peebee, usually so fast-moving, slows right down. On top of that, the sex - the inventive, silly, noses-bumping feet-flailing sex - the exciting, new, body-navigating mind-blowing world-shattering sex - the sex feels like a bonus. And Ryder’s thankful every time she coaxes moans, or laughter, out of a languid, fully-present Peebee.

Floating circles around each other in the pod, learning each other’s bodies and responses: every time feels like an adventure.

 

*

 

“You doing okay?”, Peebee says, shifting her grip so she can kiss Ryder’s forehead and lean back to look her in the eyes. Ryder blinks at her, happiness and excitement welling up inside her until she can’t help but let it escape. Laughing in Peebee’s arms, Ryder turns in to kiss her - she’s about to stop and say something, but shelves it to match Peebee’s sudden new enthusiasm: her deep kisses, her hands again roaming busily over Ryder’s body.

“I’ll take that - as a yes”, Peebee says between kisses, and reaches up to stroke at Ryder’s over-sensitive nipples, catching Ryder as she bucks into her palms. “How’s about - you want - to try something else?” Ryder yelps, then leans in as the sensations abruptly shift from _too much_ to _more, more_ \- Peebee brings up a thigh between her legs, and Ryder groans an affirmation into her mouth.

Peebee pulls back, grinning, and claps her hands together. “Yay! There’s something else I wanted to try, let’s go, let’s go”, she says, pawing at Ryder’s clothes, quickly divesting her of her shirt and trousers and tossing them to a far wall.

“Wait a second - isn’t there something I can do for you, first?”, Ryder says, reaching for Peebee, but she’s already pushed herself off the wall to chase after Poc’s controller.

“Nope!”, says Peebee, neatly somersaulting over the controller and pushing off a wall to fly back. “I’ve got plans. Poc and I, we’ve got science to do. On you. If you want.”

“You… got the memo about that thing being way too big to go anywhere, right?”

“Yeah, yeah: sure, sure”, Peebee says, tapping commands into the console. She hits one more button with a flourish, then stashes the controller in a back pocket. Looking as though it’s an afterthought, she glances back up at Ryder, and grabs both her hands in her own.

Ryder knows that look: she’s telling herself to slow down. She’s noticed Peebee’s started doing something similar in the vaults, too: these days, she fills in her companions on her train of thought _before_ rushing off to some far-off corners to explore. Ryder appreciates it: she knows Peebee explored alone for many months, and can imagine it’s taking her effort to play well with others.

It’s still rare that she’s able to follow Peebee’s thoughts exactly, given that Peebee generally calls out something like “PocgotRemnantsignalsoverthere seeyouatthenextconsolebyeeeee!” as she’s already running off, but hey. She appreciates the thought.

“Nothing’s going up anywhere”, Peebee says, squeezing Ryder’s hands. “I just thought you might like a little more closeness, and maybe some pressure. And then Poc and I could get some good data out of it, too.”

“After what just happened, you’re welcome to do anything you - wait. Data?”

“…Uh. Well: sure! I’m just getting Poc to pick up a few vitals, and we’ll use that to optimise stimulation patterns. I promise we’ll keep it all super-encrypted. And only use it for the pursuit of great orgasms and not for evil, yadda yadda. Honest. Anyway, it’s nothing Jaal’s not picking up with that creepy visor he’s always wearing - hey, do you think it can see through walls? Is he watching us right now? Piss off, you big pervert!”

“Bit rich of you to be calling someone a big pervert”, Ryder says, cutting off Peebee with a kiss. “Thinking about it… actually, I’m kind of into that. You built that just for me… and now you’re collecting all this data, and updating your software, just for me?”

“Just for you. What, don’t all your girlfriends hack priceless ancient technology in the pursuit of great sex?”

“Hey: what happens on Prothean digs, stays on Prothean digs.”

Peebee lights up in delight. “Nooooo! Really?”

Ryder grins. I’m saying nothing. Just: well, you put a bunch of archaeology students on a dig for weeks, then leave them alone with the booze and the artefacts: someone’s going to do experiments. Course they are.”

“Course they are”, Peebee echoes, eyes all starry and far-away. “Wow, did I pick the wrong major. Oh well! Good thing to be catching up now! And, lucky me, I’ve got my very own archaeology student to practice on: and don’t you love all this unknown possibly-hazardous tech, yes you do, sure you do.” She boops Ryder’s nose. “Okay, Pathfinder. Give me your panties.”

Her frankness and enthusiasm are infectious, and Ryder grins and mock-ceremonially hands over both panties and bra: Peebee gently pushes them towards the rest of Ryder’s clothes, now bumping up against a corner together. She reaches up above Ryder’s head, to where they’ve Velcro’d a little package to the ceiling, and pulls out lube, gloves, and a condom.

“Over here, Poc”, Peebee says, and covers up the dildo that Poc holds out, then stashes the condom wrapper in her pocket. “Mm, shiny. And as for you, Pathfinder…” Hands now gloved, Peebee doesn’t hesitate to reach between Ryder’s legs and spread lube over her. Crowding up into Ryder’s space, Peebee leans in to speak into her ear.

“Feels as though we’ll need hardly any lube for this, huh? But hey: I did promise slippery. Can I put some fingers inside you?” Ryder shudders as Peebee brushes her fingertips over her clit, then pushes inside slowly in response to her nod. She starts off shallow, and Ryder fights not to push downwards for more: tries to relax, and let Peebee set the pace.

With each thrust, Peebee moves in deeper, until Ryder finally feels Peebee’s knuckles up against her, fingers working slowly back and forth inside her: she feels stretched out and full, but mostly as though she’d like to take more.

Ryder opens her eyes and sizes up the dildo thoughtfully: Peebee follows her gaze and laughs.

“Not this time, hotshot. I said I’d make you a new one and I will. Still: Poc, fire it up?”

Soft, steady buzzing fills the space, and Peebee grabs the dildo and brings it - _ah_ \- into her hand, sending vibration up into her fingers. Ryder does grind down then, feeling the head of the dildo filling Peebee’s palm, stretching at her entrance as Ryder pushes against it, vibrations buzzing over her vulva and up inside her with Peebee’s fingers.

Peebee’s got both hands buried between Ryder’s legs, and Ryder holds on tight to Peebee’s shoulders to stabilise them both, holding her gaze as Peebee pushes up into her. It feels, suddenly, shockingly intimate: Peebee’s kissing-distance away, her eyes bright and balancing concentration with glee. Ryder has no words left to fill the space between them: as her orgasm builds up inside her, it’s all she can do to hold on, letting out little gasps under Peebee’s gaze.

“Okay”, Peebee says, and like Ryder, she seems suddenly all soft and serious. Ryder nods. “Can I push this up into you, just a little? I won’t go inside - I just want you to feel the size of it.”

In that moment, Ryder would agree to anything: to the toy’s whole length, or Peebee’s hand to the wrist. Anything to keep this sensation going, the aching fullness of it. She nods, again, trusting Peebee not to push her too far, even as her own body cries out for more.

Peebee thrusts up, then: just enough for Ryder to feel the blunt fullness of the head that Peebee’s designed. It’s only just on the edge of pain: Peebee holds the toy with her thumb, slides it back and forth across her entrance. It’s just enough to send stronger vibrations through to the tip of her clit, where Peebee’s still sliding the fingertips of her other hand, slow and steady, back and forth.

It’s almost too much, but not quite: Ryder cries out and tightens her grip on Peebee’s shoulders, then moves to flail uselessly at an overhead bar. Peebee, thank goodness, understands: she crowds the both of them backwards, shoving Ryder hard into the wall, never letting up her hands’ strong pace.

“There. I’ve got you. I’ve got you”, she chants, almost under her breath, and then, “Hey, Ryder? You want to know what else I can do with this?” She leans right in, trapping Ryder between the wall and her own body, letting Ryder again bury her face in her neck so Peebee can speak into her ear.

“I can program Poc however I like. Those limbs, that tech: it can all do my bidding. And there’s no science project I’d like more than to find out how you tick.” She’s stroking faster, now: fingers still working inside her, thumb pushing the dildo against Ryder’s entrance in time with her movements over Ryder’s clit. It’s all Ryder can do to hold on, now; quiet gasps and moans still escaping from her and muffled in Peebee’s neck, her whole world narrowed down to Peebee’s fingers, her toy, her steady voice. 

“Poc’s sensors can feed back exactly what’s going on inside you: muscle tension, blood flow, anything I want. I can tell her to make you come as fast as I want. I can tell her to keep you on the edge, for as long as I want. Or - “, she nips at Ryder’s ear, “- as long as you want. But you know the best part?

“I don’t even have to have my hands involved. I could be over there, across the room, just watching. I can change what’s going on with this console. Make Poc hold your wrists and ankles, keep you steady for me, then bury some toy - something I’ve made, just for purpose - right up inside you. Make you come while I watch, while I take notes, I’ll draw them up into graphs - “

Ryder bites down into Peebee’s shoulder to muffle her scream as she comes, mind swimming with Peebee’s words, the idea of being taken apart, and Peebee just goes right on talking through her orgasm, hands still working her steadily.

“ - I’ll pore over them later, work out how you come, I’ll make you new toys - that’s right, just like that - I’ll make tech so you come exactly how I want, when I want - that’s good, that’s good - “

She tails off as Ryder slumps loosely against her, breathing hard, and stills her fingers inside her. Ryder registers vaguely that Peebee’s breathing hard, too, peppering kisses over her face in between murmuring to Ryder that she’s good, she’s beautiful, that that was great, so much fun. Ryder smiles under Peebee’s kisses, nudges against her jaw with her nose. She feels Peebee carefully withdrawing her fingers, then pulling her close with slippery hands.

“Or I could stay right here”, Peebee murmurs, all quiet and serious. “It’s pretty fun holding tight to you, too.”

“All of it”, Ryder sighs out, leaning her arms over Peebee’s shoulders. “Let’s do all of it. Hugs. Graphs. I’m ready, let’s go.”

“Whatever you want, honey.”

“Let’s go. Lets… do coding. Awesome.”

“Science coding. Yup, yup”, Peebee says, and Ryder can feel her smiling into her hair. “Hey: you know what? I’ve got an even sexier idea. A hot post-date date. If you will.” She carefully twists the both of them, and pushes off to fly them towards Ryder’s clothes.

“I’m going to take you down to the galley, and make you a sandwich. Okay? And after that - if you want to - we can look at some 3D models.”

***

 


End file.
